


Going to War:Knock Out

by Schuneko



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie (Schuneko style) [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yan is a prize MMA fighter and Jack is his manager. This is how a fight and the aftermath go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to War:Knock Out

**Author's Note:**

> Brought my Freak game and dirty mind on this one Y'alls. So buckle up baby!

Stars exploded in his vision as his opponent landed the round house kick. Ianto was disoriented for a second then he grabbed for the ankle and twisted, brining his opponent to the matt. Sweat glistened on his recently waxed chest, give nothing to use against him. Abdominal muscles tensed and shifted as he worked the other man into a hold.

Jack was in the manager's box. Surrounded by simpering wealth and flowing alcohol as his prize fighter was working up another tap out and making him more money. God he loved watching that body move, even more when he was pumping in and out of his hot squeezing hole.

People were screaming, Ianto was holding, putting pressure on his opponents arm. A pained grunt and the other man's arm popped out of its socket. Still he struggled, Jack yelled at the window, Ianto needed to turn his hips, "To the matt you sexy son of a bitch! To the matt!"

Jones looked up like he could hear the man and grinned, lick able tracks of sweat on his now hairless chest. Manscaping, what a bitch! He heard it, a yelp and 'slap, slap, slap', It was over he had won! He needed to fuck, now! I say, God damn what a rush!

They were holding his fighter's arms up then handing him the belt. He looked so good walking his victory lap around the cage, strutting around like a peacock and Jack was salivating at the drip of sweat running down his well-muscled chest.

~GtW~

He flashed his all access pass and stormed into the locker room. Ianto turned, pressing Jack to the wall before he could even breathe a word.

"Fuck I'm so turned on, God suck my cock baby, please suck me now." Jones pleaded and Jack sank to his knees, pulling down the black and blue shorts, ripped away the protective gear and swallowed Ianto's hard on in one go. "Fuck yeah baby…oh that mouth, wet tongue. You're so good baby so good."

Jack hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, following the jerk of Ianto's hips. The grip in his hair clenching as Ianto barked and spilled down Jack's throat. The older man pulled lube from his pocket, slicked his fingers and slid two into his lover's quivering hole. "Oh yeah gonna fuck your tight ass so hard baby. God you were so perfect out there."

"Up against the wall baby. Want it, oh give it to me. Please Jack." Ianto growled as two digits became three.

Jack spun him around, dropped his own pants and lifted Jones by the legs. Pushing him to the wall as he settled his lover onto his substantial and excited cock. "How are you so good baby? Poetry in that cage."

"You gave me the chance to be, all because I was good at sucking your cock in that club." Ianto gasped as Jack drove deep.

"I saw you get the take down in tight leather, imagine you in loose shorts." Jack replied, his grip on Ianto's thighs surely bruising as he thrust deep. Jones let loose a growl and worked with what leverage he had, driving Jack's dick into his prostate.

"Just a bit more, shit…gonna cum." Ianto groaned and Jack drove harder till his lover was shooting his cum over his belly. The older man kept the pace until he had reached release, as well, with a roaring shout.

GtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtW

"Come on Jack, it's my victory party we have to go."

"Isn't Warehouse 8 some kind of sex club?" Jack sighed as Ianto laced up the leather pants he could only go commando under.

"And a club club. Come on no VIP treatment without me and none for me without you, fair?"

Jack couldn't argue and Ianto high off a win was a hedonist and anyway he actually liked watching this man be vulgar and commanding even if he was also generally a man slut. He was actually quite turned on by it. Why the hell was he protesting them going again?

~GtW~

Jack went to get a beer and Ianto went to the dance floor, the crowd was thick and the base was loud. He looked for his older lover as two girls joined him and he pulled out his phone from his shirt pocket as it beeped.

Go ahead and play baby just come back to me when you're done – JH

He had permission and he licked his lips as the girls moved closer. "Playing with fire ladies." Ianto purred. He pulled one close and ground his leather clad hard on into her ass. She pulled his hands to feel over her skirt. No panty line.

"Maybe we want to get burned." The second girl replied, cupping his hard on.

He growled with delight, "Who rides my cock and who rides my tongue?" pulling them to a somewhat secluded booth before laying down. "You better know how to fuckin move and that pussy better be wet."

"Damn I always thought they were embellishing when they called your dick 'big'" The girl at his waist marveled.

"You're lucky day, better lube up slut, this fucker gonna rip you in two." Ianto laughed, gasping as cold slick was applied to his length before she crawled over him and worked his cock into her pussy. "Fuck, you gonna give me a cunt to lick or what?" Jones pulled the other girl over to basically sit on his face. He bucked his hips as his tongue slid through the wet folds of his other partner's pussy. They were panting and moaning messes and he loved it, God it made him want Jack. All he needed now was a cock up his ass or in his hand. Fighting made him so horny all he wanted to do was fuck or be fucked. He started moving his tongue like he worked his hips, a few lashes to her clit and the girl with her legs around his head was tensing above him and he greedily lapped up her juices. The other girl had cum in the meantime and he pulled her down hard, triggering his own orgasm.

He didn't feel bad about leaving the girls, they knew what they were getting into. They all wanted a taste of the winner and he was happy to give them said taste, but it was Jack who got the whole pie. Four songs and a random blow-job, received not given, later, Jones was with yet another partner. Fuck yeah baby, he loved this club! He had a hand down the girls G-string, teasing her clit while she reached back and finger fucked him. His dick slotted nicely between the cheeks of her ample ass as they ground to the beat on the dance floor.

GtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtW

"God Jack I feel like my blood is on fire."Ianto gasped as he entered their VIP, fully secluded booth. He stopped short, his lover was balls deep in some gorgeous pussy of his own and he smiled, wondering if he should let Jack finish or join in. She was in the perfect position, he simply walked over and held his dick to her lips. The red head obliged and opened her mouth, letting him fuck it with abandon. Jack just started thrusting harder into his conquest, matching his lover stroke for stroke. "So you do like to play…" Ianto grinned, when the girl had left and they were alone in the VIP lounge.

"Never said I didn't. You're just a man slut the nights after a big win."

"Can't really disagree with you there, good thing you love it!"

"Yes I do, now go find some other slut that doesn't mind getting fucked while I shove my cock up your delicious ass." Jack purred, licking his lips.

Ianto gave a salute and strutted out to the dance floor to find them a willing partner. Someday, when the fighting stopped he might grow out of this, but for now he was king and when everyone wanted to sample, who was he to deny them?

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood, I blame Torchwood... or should I thank it? *shrug*
> 
> Should I clean it up or is dirty good for you guys? lol *wink*


End file.
